


Strange’s Iron Brat(WIP)

by Littlered92



Category: MCU, Tony Stark Smut - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Multi, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlered92/pseuds/Littlered92
Summary: Tony Stark and Stephen Strange had a lot in common but the biggest thing they shared was their desire for Abigail Fadden code name spiritshifter. You see Abigail was the newest avenger she had the ability to shift into anything with two PhD’s and super soldier strength she quickly found where she belonged. So what happens when they learn Abby had a different side, will they act on their desire or will they lose Abby in the end...
Relationships: Tony Stark/ OC, Tony Stark/ Stephen Strange/ OC, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange





	Strange’s Iron Brat(WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less porn with no plot. I have a hard time writing in the normal way so this is what happens.

Abby: morning guys umm have anyone seen Tony or Stephen  
Bruce: they are in the lab  
Abby: thanks Bruce  
Bruce: wait if your going down can you take them this and tell them I’m going to lie down  
Abby: ok  
(Abby walks down into the lab and see’s Tony and Stephen working on new suits for the team)  
Stephen: good morning Abigail  
Abby: morning boss I come bringing more coffee  
Tony: where’s Banner  
Abby: morning to you too Tony  
Tony: morning Abby  
Abby: Bruce went to go lie down and I have a favor to ask my old singing group has a special performance in a month and I need it off  
Stephen: I don’t see why not  
Tony: sure if we get to watch  
Abby: umm I’m pretty sure you are on the guest list Tony  
Tony: wait you where in the Harvard hermonics  
Abby: and a Yale yipper and a oxford octaves  
Stephen: you sing  
Abby: to be fair no one asked so I never mentioned it  
Tony: well I have a plus one Stephen would you care to enjoy the show  
Stephen: very much so  
Tony: great it’s a black tie weekend  
Abby: great well then I’ll let them know  
Stephen: I assume it also means you tuning me out again  
Abby: I always do everyone knows I work better when I do anyways I have work to do  
(Soon it was the weekend of the event and Abby arrived at the dinner before Tony and Stephen)  
Abby: Hello Monty  
Monty: Abigail you made it  
Abby: of course I did is Gracie here  
(Abby smiled as she hugged her best friend)  
Gracie: of course I’m here congratulations on the nomination  
Abby: thanks umm so my bosses are here like both of them  
Gracie: well it’s safe to say you have more friends then you thought  
(Abby smiled when she noticed Bruce and Nat walk in)  
Bruce: surprise  
Natasha: we didn’t bring it up so you wouldn’t stress so much  
Abby: thanks  
Gracie: oh no I didn’t know the twins would be here  
Abby: I don’t know if I’m ready for them  
(That’s when Kevin and Kenny Montanagro walk over and Stephen and Tony watched from afar)  
Kevin: Hello Abigail  
Kenny: you always did look beautiful in blue  
Abby: I need some air  
Kevin: oh really or just don’t want to make a scene  
(Kevin pulled Abby close)  
Kenny: always need control  
Bruce: woah that was unnecessary  
Kevin: oh you don’t know doctor banner she’s not as innocent as she seems  
(Abby pulled away before walking out with her head down not realizing Tony and Stephen where watching her before Bruce and Natasha walked over)  
Natasha: have you seen Abby  
Tony: she stepped outside  
Stephen: what happened  
Bruce: the montanagro twins  
Tony: what do you mean by that  
Natasha: they must know Abby because they weren’t very nice  
(During the dinner both Tony and Stephen noticed Abby taking little bites. Later that night at the hotel Abby was walking to the elevator when a bell boy stopped her)  
Jay: miss I was requested to give you this  
Abby: thank you  
(Abby read the note then proceeded to go to Tony and Stephen’s room instead of hers and right as she knocked Tony opened the door)  
Tony: right on time  
Abby: gentlemen  
Tony: why have you never mentioned you worked for the montanagro twins  
Abby: I didn’t work for them I was their partner in more way then one but then I started to disagree with them so they abused me and when I left they liquidated my part of the company  
Stephen: is that why your background check came back with a flag  
Abby: yes now if you excuse me I’m going to bed  
(Before ether could stop Abby she was gone. The next evening after the performance Abby was once again confronted by the montanagro twins but this time Stephen and Tony came to her rescue)  
Kevin: when was the last time  
Abby: that’s none of your business  
Kenny: I bet it was when she got drunk last time  
Kevin: such a pretty thing  
Kenny: like music to our ears  
Abby: will you both stop  
(That’s when Stephen walked over)  
Stephen: Abigail dear you where beautiful oh hello montanagro  
Kevin: what she works for you now  
Stephen: she’s an avenger you weren’t aware  
Kenny: oh so I see she’s your slut  
(Tony walked over as soon as he saw Abby flinch at Kennys words)  
Tony: what’s going on here  
Kevin: wow a two for one special what she sleeps in whoever decides she needs it for the night and you pay her to be a whore  
Stephen: ok now you’ve really crossed a line  
Kenny: ahhh poor doctor what are you going to do about it  
(That’a when Abby quickly went to the back and left. The next day when they arrive home Abby didn’t mention anything about the twins. Later in the gym)  
Natasha: hey so Stephen and Tony are looking for you  
Abby: great  
Natasha: hey if you need someone to talk about it you know us girls are always here  
Abby: thanks Nat  
Natasha: plus I’m sure your knuckles need a break  
(Abby looked down at her knuckles to see them black and blue. In Tony’s office)  
Tony: there you are  
Abby: you both wanted to see me  
Stephen: I wish you didn’t do that to your hands  
Tony: we need your skills but the mission will require something more personal  
Stephen: unfortunately your our only option seeing as Pepper is married, Wanda and Natasha are both in public relationships with Banner and Vision  
Abby: what exactly does it require  
Tony: you to be in a full disclosure bdsm relationship with the both of us  
Stephen: see I told you she won’t do it  
Abby: may I see the agreements and the mission file  
(Tony passes Abby his tablet while she read over it she noticed both watching her)  
Tony: you have until after our dinner date tonight to give us an answer Abigail  
Stephen: but for now no more hurting yourself  
Abby: yes sir  
Stephen: good now I’m sure you’d like some time  
Abby: yes please  
Tony: well then use whatever you need to look things up  
Abby: thank you  
(That night Abby arrives at dinner in a black wrap dress with her black high heals)  
Tony: would you like to ask us any questions  
Abby: yes  
Stephen: then let’s begin  
(After dinner Abby was in Tony’s office as he made the changes and print out the terms they all agreed too)  
Abby: if I agree to this then what about at work  
Stephen: you are still considered my assistant at least with the avengers  
Tony: we would figure out a routine that will work oh and Abigail dear  
Abby: yes  
Tony: even if we are around the team  
Abby: what  
Stephen: think of it as a test  
(Abby grabbed her copy and passed Stephen his before she looked over it one last time)  
Tony: So what will it be  
Abby: I feel like I’m sighing my soul away  
Stephen: well then I say we test some limits  
(Abby then walks over and sighs both Tony and Stephen’s copy)  
Abby: well good sir seeing as it’s already after midnight  
Tony: Tomorrow pack for the weekend we’re taking you to the cabin  
Stephen: she hasn’t been to the cabin has she  
Tony: nope she doesn’t know all of her new perks  
Abby: perks what I get full clearance  
Stephen: close but pack for nature  
(The next day at the cabin Abby is cleaning listings to music when Stephen and Tony walk in both shirtless with Jeans on)  
Abby: yes  
Tony: this is something different  
Abby: what did you really expect me to just sit around all day  
Stephen: Abigail go change please  
Abby: what’s wrong with what I have on  
Tony: Stephen is getting the cabin ready while I take you to the lake don’t worry we won’t start until after dinner  
Abby: great well then I’ll go change  
(That night after dinner they where all enjoying drinks when Tony appeared with a box)  
Tony: your going to want to change so you have ten minutes  
Abby: then what come back or  
Stephen: you’ll see Abigail  
(Abby was done dressing when Stephen and Tony appeared in the doorway)  
Tony: see I was right she does look beautiful in red  
Stephen: I say the next Color she gets is blue  
Tony: a delicious navy blue lace number  
Abby: gentlemen  
Stephen: would you like to start stark or should I  
Tony: seeing as you are her boss you get the choice  
Stephen: be a good girl for us I want to see what you are willing to do for Tony  
(Abby then follows Tony’s order to sit on the bed)  
Tony: you are a little vixen but I want you to undress both of us it’s only fair  
Abby: yes sir  
Stephen: already using your manners too mmm  
(Abby did as she was told. Once both men where naked she noticed Tony sit in the chair while Stephen undressed her. When she tried to cover herself Tony walked over)  
Tony: now now pet don’t be shy  
Abby: sorry sir  
Stephen: you will address Tony as sir and me as master do you understand  
Abby: yes Master  
Stephen: now we aren’t holding back tonight ok doll  
Abby: yes master  
(And like that Abby’s hands where quickly tied above her head and she felt Stephen’s lips on her as she felt Tony’s hands slowly work down her body)  
Abby: please Sir  
Tony: look at that she’s using her manner’s like a good girl  
Stephen: why don’t you have a taste Tony while I give her a taste  
(Abby understood what Stephen meant and without being asked she opened her legs for Tony)  
Tony: I don’t think we will have to train her at all  
Stephen: would you like a taste  
Abby: yes please master  
(Stephen moaned as soon as he felt Abbys warm mouth on his dick. Soon both had Abby on the edge when they switched positions with Tony in her mouth and Stephen having a taste)  
Tony: oh god your mouth  
Stephen: tell us Abby have you ever taken it in the ass  
(Tony growled as Abby pulled away and waved his hands in her hair)  
Abby: yes master but it’s been a long time since  
Tony: Stephen I think it’s time  
Stephen: well then  
(And like that Abby felt the weight of Stephen’s dick rubbing against her before he slowly saink into her pussy)  
Abby: oh fuck  
Tony: shit we should roll her over  
(And with a snap of Stephen’s fingers Abby was on her hands and knees with Stephen in her pussy and Tony in her mouth she submitted to both. When both came Abby swallowed every drop of Tony as she milked Stephen with her own orgasma. When she woke she was awoken to them running a bath for her)  
Stephen: why hello their love  
Abby: master  
Tony: we’re running a warm bath for you  
Abby: thank you daddy I mean sir  
Tony: mmm I like daddy my dear  
Stephen: I had a slight feeling you’d like that  
( Abby blushed and covered herself with the sheet on the bed)  
Stephen: now after what we just did you bring shy is making things hard love  
Abby: I’m sorry master  
Tony: come on let’s get you washed up  
(Stephen carefully picked Abby up and carefully helped Abby into the tube. Once they where all in both took turns cleaning Abby as she sat in the warm water. Soon they are tucking Abby into bed as they did a little of cleaning and prepping for the next day)  
Stephen: she’s asleep  
Tony: I’m thinking we do a little anal training tomorrow  
Stephen: see how far we can push each other’s buttons I have a inkling that we have a brat  
Tony: I agree we will find out tomorrow  
(The next morning the two awoke to Abby making breakfast. When she realized they where awake she noticed the hungry look in their eyes)  
Abby: umm I know we wanted to discuss rules but umm I wanted to thank you guys  
Stephen: we where taking and today we want to see your brat side  
Abby: what  
Tony: and anything sexual will involve this tight little ass of yours babe  
(Tony then squeezed Abby’s ass as she was cleaning as she worked)  
Abby: daddy food  
Stephen: Tony let’s eat first  
Tony: good girl  
Abby: thank you daddy  
(Once they where done eating Abby walks out in her swimsuit when she had sunscreen and looked at the two sitting working)  
Stephen: yes love  
Abby: can someone put my sunscreen on my back  
Tony: I will babe now come here and sit on daddy’s lap first  
Abby: but I want to swim please  
Tony: Abigail  
(Abby walks over and sees tony hard cock)  
Abby: on my knees  
Tony: no on my lap babe  
Stephen: not today Tony  
Tony: fine then but I’ll still put your sunscreen on  
Abby: thank you Daddy  
(Soon Abby was asleep on the bed as Tony walked in and he quietly got the things before he slowly took the toys and put the first of six plugs in her before slowly waking her up)  
Tony: fuck baby girl look at your tight little ass  
Abby: daddy  
Tony: mmm yes princess  
Abby: can I at least have a taste  
Stephen: I thought I’d fine you here hello doll  
Abby: master please  
Stephen: well this is a sight  
Tony: mmm I snaped  
Stephen: we still need to see her be a brat  
Tony: oh fine then I’ll go take a cold shower  
(Soon Abby is walking around in just an oversized shirt)  
Tony: you are teasing me on purpose  
Abby: no never  
Stephen: wow babe so what would you like for lunch  
Abby: I’ll make us some sandwiches  
Stephen: thank you  
(Soon enough Abby was worked up to the four plug of the set and was currently teasing the two as she cooked dinner for them)  
Tony: so you cook every meal for him  
Abby: yep it’s part of my training for patients  
Stephen: she’s a wonderful cook  
Tony: mmm I say we see if we can push her to the last one by tomorrow  
Abby: please tonight daddy please master I want you both Stephen: well then Tony take over stirring for our dear while I borrow her ass (By the end of dinner Abby was on the final plug) Tony: I think it’s time Stephen: would you like her ass or should I Tony: I want to feel her pussy Abby: please Stephen: that’s it (Stephen removed his pants and boxers before slowly pushing into the right ring of muscles once her was fully in Tony slowly eased into her pussy. It didn’t take long before Abby was shaking after giving them four orgasams when the fifth one hit Abby milked both as they filled her with their cum. Very carefully the men helped Abby clean up before tucking her into bed. The next morning)

Tony: why good morning  
Abby: morning  
Stephen: good tour finally awake  
Abby: no I’m still sore  
Tony: mmm is that so  
Abby: yes daddy  
Stephen: she’s in pain but she thinks it’s okay to tease  
Tony: what do you mean  
Stephen: we return to the compound today and she decided to wear a dress  
(Tony looked at Abby wearing a black dress covered in daisies as she finished making breakfast)  
Abby: what  
Tony: he loves taking little girls in dresses or skirts  
Stephen: it’s why I get so distracted  
Tony: well we should eat then pack

(After breakfast they had finished packing when they noticed Abby asleep in the car on the way back)


End file.
